


Consideration

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Kinktober [12]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom!Link, Feelings, Fluff, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sub!Rhett, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Rhett has a decision to make, continue on how things have been, or take Link's offer to take it to the next level.





	Consideration

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha/Beta/Omega | Degradation | **Collaring** | Cock-Warming

Link had purchased him a new collar. This one he had left in a box by their shared bed. Rhett had taken it out of the box to look at it. It was different than the play collar they had been using. The leather was a warm honey brown, gold name tag glinting in the low light.  _ Property of Neal _ catching the light and warming Rhett from his scalp to his toes.  
  
This was a collar he and Link had spoken at length about. A more permanent fixture in their slowly evolving relationship. The collar would be worn at all times, him giving his everything to his dom.  
  
No that wasn't quite right. Link had said it was something called a 'Consideration Collar'. That if at any time the all day, every day was too much, Rhett could remove the collar with no repercussions. The arrangement would dissolve. That even if he did keep the collar on, the sanctity of the safe word was paramount.  
  
Rhett ran his fingers over the cool leather, his touch skipping on the metal fastener. In the box sat a small gold chain. Rhett also pulled this out of the box, letting the weight of the cool metal pool in his palm. "He even picked a day collar too," he smiled softly.  
  
Something he could wear all day, something to keep Link close even when in public. The promise of Link having that control over him even when apart made his spine tingle.  
  
Both items were returned to the box. Rhett didn't want to think about this decision anymore. He wanted to take the box with him to their home office, kneel by his dom's feet and offer up the items to show he was ready.  
  
If he did that right now, he wasn't sure how Link would take it. If he was too overeager, Link wouldn't take the request seriously. If he took too long, Link might think he was only doing this for him.  
  
He flopped back onto the bed, a sigh escaping his lips. Running a hand through his dirty blond hair, he stared at the ceiling. He couldn't calm his racing heart, the blood rushing in his ears as he looked at the box again.  
  
_ Property of Neal _ flashed across his mind's eye. He was up in a flash, the simple white box in hand.  
  
Taking the stairs two at a time, he tried to control the thump of his feet on the carpeted surface to no avail. Before he could even knock on the door of the office Link's brow was furrowed, "You sound like a herd of elephants. What has you in a tizzy Rhett?" the man's gaze didn't shift from his computer screen.  
  
Rhett didn't say anything, instead walking over to kneel by Link's feet, the box held in his lap. "Sorry," he looked up at the man sitting over him, whose blue eyes didn't even spare a glance at him.  
  
Finally, Link's gaze shifted from the screen to Rhett. His kneeling position on the floor with the box in hand. The dark haired man's eyes softened before gently running a hand through Rhett's beard. "This what you want bo?" his vice was soft, full of love and respect.  
  
Rhett smiled, leaning into the gentle touch, "Yes please Link."  
  
The tall man held the box up to his partner, his love. Link plucked the leather from the box, unlatching the ring. "While you wear this, you will refer to me as Sir. You will only remove it to replace it with your day collar, or to bathe. If I see that you are not wearing either collar, it means that you have chosen to end the relationship as it stands. You will not be punished for removing the collar. I will respect the safe word as discussed. Rhett McLaughlin, may I collar you?"  
  
Rhett's heart hammered in his throat, his dick already pressing into the soft fabric of his pants. "Please sir," he practically whimpered.  
  
Link chuckled softly, a fond smile on his face. "Alright, give me your neck babe."  
  
Rhett leaned forward, offering his neck to Link. Warm fingers brushed over his pulse point before the cool leather kissed his skin. The metal clasp clicking shut made Rhett's head go foggy, his breath labored as he tried to contain his excitement.  
  
Link's hands ran through his beard before bushing against the nape of his neck. The touch still gentle and loving. "Since you seem so excited, why don't you jerk off for me right here? Or would you rather I fuck you over the desk?" He knew that the gift of choice would be limited now, but in Link's strong capable hands, he felt safe and loved. Desired.  
  
"Which would you prefer sir?"

**Author's Note:**

> I did manage to write this on the 12th, but I had to write the other 2 first. So a little late, but just barely.
> 
> If you liked this lemme know in the comments or demand more on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
